mmaboutsfandomcom-20200214-history
Yves Edwards vs. Luis Palomino
The fight was the Bellator debut of both men. The Fight The first round began. Palomino landed a leg kick as he ate an inside one and fell and got up. Palomino throws wild and wide. Edwards missed a leg kick. Four thirty-five. Palomino sprawled stuffing a single. Yves kept working it and finally got it to guard. Four fifteen. Four minutes. Edwards worked the body with the right hand there. Three thirty-five. Three fifteen. Edwards passed to half-guard. There were some boos. Three minutes left now. 'Right elbow!' A few more scattered boos. Edwards landed two vicious right elbows. He landed a good left hand. Two thirty-five. Two fifteen. Two minutes. Let's get a standup. Edwards landed three left elbows. He worked the body with the right hand. One thirty-five. Edwards was trying to pass to side control. He almost had it and he did. One fifteen. Edwards mounted. Palomino regained half-guard eating a pair of left elbows. One minute. Edwards stayed tight. He landed a pair of left elbows and another. A big right one. Thirty-five. Edwards landed a left elbow. Fifteen. He passed to side control. 'The bell's coming.' The first round ended. That was Yves's round. The second round began. Four thirty-five. Edwards landed a body kick. Palomino replied with one. Four fifteen left. Edwards missed an inside kick. He seems off-balanced. Four minutes. Palomino landed an excellent inside kick. Edwards missed a great high kick. Three thirty-five. Both guys are good strikers. Palomino landed a counter uppercut after eating an inside kick. Three fifteen. Palomino landed a leg kick. He sprawled stuffing a single. Three minutes. Palomino landed a right and ate a counter knee to the body. Two thirty-five. Palomino landed an inside kick. Palomino blocked a hard high kick. He worked a double. Two fifteen. Yves was stuffing this. He switched to a single and got it briefly. Edwards turtled him up sprawling out. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Palomino stood working a double. One fifteen. Edwards stuffed it. Palomino worked another. One minute left. Edwards sprawled out. He worked the body hard. Palomino kept working the double. Thirty-five. Edwards worked a tight standing guillotine. Fifteen. They broke exchanging. Palomino missed a spinning back donkey kick lmao. He stood slowly. The second round ended. That was Palomino's round, but close. The third round began and they touched gloves. Edwards landed a leg kick. Four thirty-five with another one there. Palomino was constantly aggressive. Four fifteen. Palomino grazed with a flying knee, hitting the collarbone maybe. Four minutes. The crowd chanted 'Baboon'. Palomino landed a leg kick and ate a counter left hand. Three thirty-five. Edwards landed a jab. Three fifteen. Edwards blocked a hard high kick. The crowd oohed there. Three minutes. Nice feints from Palomino. Palomino landed a hard blocked right. Palomino landed a leg kick. Two thirty-five. Edwards landed a nice body kick. Edwards landed a left to the body and a body kick as well, partially blocked. Two fifteen. Two minutes. One thirty-five. Palomino landed a counter left hook. Edwards blocked a hard high kick. One fifteen. One minute. Edwards landed a leg kick. Edwards got a big double into guard. Edwards landed a short right and a right elbow. Thirty-five. Edwards passed to side control, Palomino regained half-guard. Palomino landed two right elbows and two more, to the body from the bottom. Fifteen remaining. The third round ended. 29-28 Edwards for me. They hugged. 29-28 unanimously for Edwards.